


I'll Teach You

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri fed up with Waltorana's attitude gives him a piece of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in the castle. Or it would be if Waltorana wasn't here. It seemed he had another thing to complain about. Yuri wasn't doing this, he wasn't doing that. Honestly, what could he possibly do to make that man happy. Finally, at his wits end, Yuri marched into the room Waltorana was staying. "Looking, I don't know how to please you. Quite frankly, I'm doing the best I can and if you don't like it, well then to bad" Yuri yelled. Waltorana looked at him stunned, shock written deeply on his face. Yuri's face turned bright red as he realized Waltorana had no shirt on. Why was he blushing? It wasn't like he'd never seen another man change before.

"Boy, do you ever knock on doors when they are closed? This is why I disprove of you being a king. You cannot even have enough respect to knock before entering" Waltorana said, angered. Walking towards Yuri, Waltorana watched as he backed up. Quickly, Waltorana went and shut the door behind Yuri. "I'm going to teach you a lesson boy. One you will not soon forget" Waltorana said. Grabbing Yuri, Waltorana locked the door and threw the boy onto the bed. Yuri looked up at him frightened. "Wanting to be so quick to grow up, I'm going to show you just how a grown up does it" Waltorana said. Yuri looked up at him. "Please don't do this, Wolfram would be very upset with you. Is it really worth teaching me a lesson, if you hurt your nephew as well?" Yuri asked. Waltorana smiled wickedly. "Is it worth it for you to be demon king if you cannot prove yourself to me?" Waltorana chided back. Yuri glared deeply. Waltorana went to a drawer beside the bed. Pulling out hand-cuffs, Yuri's eyes widened. Waltorana goes to Yuri and takes his shirt off. "Be a smart boy and stay put, or Wolfram may find out sooner" Waltorana says. Waltorana pushes Yuri back a bit, placing the hand cuffs around his wrist, tying him to the bed. Yuri at first, did not believe Waltorana was serious, but now things were apparent that he was.

Just as Yuri was going to yell for help, Waltorana kissed him quickly and tied a cloth around his mouth. Waltorana kissed Yuri's neck, trailing kisses down his body. As much as Yuri didn't want to admit it, he was liking it. However, that wasn't good. He couldn't like it. After all, this wasn't Wolfram. Maybe Wolfram was right about him being a shameless wimp. As Waltorana's kisses went lower to Yuri's hips, he couldn't help but moan. "As much as you object to this, your lower half says otherwise" Waltorana said. Yuri glared at him and struggled in protest. Waltorana placed his hand on Yuri's thigh. "Don't struggle against it. I can be gentle or I can make it hurt. However you act will change how I act" Waltorana said. As he reached Yuri's pants, Waltorana stopped. "Shall I continue you?" Waltorana asked. Even if he wanted to object, he couldn't speak and his protests did nothing to help his situation. It became clear that no matter what happened, this would continue.

Waltorana stripped off Yuri's pants. Placing his mouth on Yuri's crotch, he licked lightly. Yuri felt the wetness through the fabric of his underwear. Letting out a soft moan, it was quieted by the cloth. He squirmed slightly from the pleasure. Waltorana smirked at this. He now had full control of the situation and his majesty had none. Waltorana slipped off Yuri's boxers. As the cold air hit Yuri's now hard cock, he squirmed a little more. Waltorana placed his hands on Yuri's hips holding him in place. Taking one hand, he began to stroke Yuri's cock lightly. As Yuri began to thrust into Waltorana's hand, Waltorana picked up the stroking a bit. Bending his head down, he placed his mouth over top and began to suck. Yuri moaned again, this time louder, or so it seemed to him.

Yuri felt warmth building up in his stomach. Waltorana, noticing this, stopped. Pulling his head and his head away, he earned a groan of disappointment from Yuri. "All in good time your majesty, but allow me to have some fun" Waltorana said. Going back into the same drawer, Waltorana pulled out a dildo. Why did he have those things in here? Yuri wondered this deeply, however decided it best not to know.

Waltorana placed what looked like lube onto the sex toy. As he placed it at Yuri's enterance, Yuri froze. As he began to insert the toy, Yuri held back a pained cry. He'd never placed anything up there. Wolfram and he hadn't gone that far just yet. They'd resorted to simply kissing and touching, but nothing more. He disapproved until they were married. Now, as the dildo pushed further in, Yuri did his best to squirm away. Waltorana, grabbing Yuri held him still. "Be a good boy, or I will punish you" Waltorana scolded. Yuri forced himself to stay still as it entered him. Breathing deeply, he forced himself to relax. "That's it" Waltorana said. As it pushed in, Yuri soon found it felt good. When Waltorana noticed this, he moved the dildo in and out. Slowly at first, he took his time with it. Moving it a bit differently, earned a gasp from Yuri. Waltorana smirked wickedly. That had to be the spot. Driving it in, over and over, Waltorana repeatedly hit this spot. Yuri gasped and moaned. Watching him in ecstasy, Waltorana had to stop. Unzipping his own pants, he figured Yuri was prepared enough and it was now his turn to play.

Undressing himself and removing all his clothes, Waltorana aligned himself with Yuri's entrance. Placing the tip in, Yuri pressed down against him. "I'm going to make this slow and painful. If you want more, you're going to beg me for more" Waltorana said, with an evil smirk. Removing the cloth, Waltorana began to thrust slowly. This was utter torture for him as well, but in the end, it would be worth it. Each thrust elicited little mewls and moans from Yuri. However, it didn't seem Yuri would beg. Waltorana pulled out a little bit. This caused Yuri to protest and place his legs around Waltorana. Waltorana pushed back in and continued his pace. "More" Yuri moaned softly. Waltorana smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you" Waltorana said. "More!" Yuri shouted. Waltorana went harder and picked up his pass, causing Yuri to wither beneath him and pull against the restrains. Yuri's insides were tight and warm around Waltorana's cock, causing him to groan slightly. It felt so good to be buried deep inside his majesty's warm cavern .

Finally deciding to let himself enjoy, Waltorana drove into Yuri hard and fast. Letting go of everything he'd been holding back. Yuri moan load and met each thrust with equal power. The feeling drove both of them to moan loud as the ecstasy took them higher. It felt wonderful to be doing this, yet at the same time, Yuri felt guilty and it made him even more excited. Nothing could bring him down from this high. Not even if- Just as that though went through his mind, everything went to a white haze. He felt electricity shot through his body. He shot his load over his chest as well as some on Waltorana's chest, eliciting the loudest moan he'd made that whole time. Waltorana soon followed from the pleasure of Yuri tightening around him. Cumming inside Yuri, Waltorana pulled out and rolled beside him. Both men lay panting, sweat rolling down their face. "You… are never to speak of this with anyone" Waltorana said. Yuri nodded, not sure how to respond. However, he never wanted to revisit that again.

2 days later.

"I was rather shocked how Waltorana just left. It seemed rather out of character for him" Conrart said, as he watched Yuri signing documents. "Yes indeed, it was as though something happened" Wolfram said cautiously. Yuri felt Wolfram's eyes burning into him, but said nothing. "Hey wimp, are you listening?" Wolfram asked. Yuri looked up at him. "Maybe he had urgent business to attend to" Yuri said. "You lying wimp! You know something" Wolfram said. With that he ran at Yuri. Yuri got up and ran out the door, Wolfram in toe. "I don't know anything!" Yuri yelled. Conrart starred after them and shook his head. Somethings never change.


	2. The Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfram learns of what happened. Will Yuri prove his love?

Wolfram had been chasing Yuri for over 20 minutes now. As he rounded the corner, he caught him. Jumping, he pinned him to the ground. Yuri fell with an 'oof'. "So now then, tell me" Wolfram said. Yuri's eyes went wide. "Okay, okay. Just get off me!" Yuri shouted. Wolfram got up and pulled Yuri up. They both took a seat on the bench. "Look, I don't know what to say" Yuri said. "The truth" Wolfram said. Yuri sighed. "Wolf, you love me right?" Yuri asked. "Of course, wimp" Wolfram said. "But what does this-" Wolfram started but was cut off. "I had sex with Waltorana" Yuri said. Wolfram looked at him shocked for a moment. Yuri was worried when Wolfram didn't yell. Instead, Wolfram got up with tears in his eyes and ran off.

Yuri got up from his position on the bench and stood for a moment. He had known it would hurt Wolfram to hear, but he hadn't gotten to tell him the important thing. Wolfram had run off crying and now Yuri had to run after him. Wolfram needed to know that Yuri loved him.

Being with a man, though he was against it and what Waltorana had done, wasn't right. However, honestly, he wanted it to be Wolfram who'd been his first and Wolfam, whom would marry him. That's if Wolfram would still have him.

The pain and betrayal, that Yuri now saw etched into his beautiful Wolfram's now dull green eyes, was something the hurt deep. Even more, were the tears that fell down those soft porcelain cheeks. Wolfram turned his head away from his king. "Wolf, look, I'm really sorry. I should have stopped him, and I really wanted to. I admit you're right. I admit it. I feel so bad for betraying you. Can you forgive me Wolfram? I cannot forgive myself for betraying the one I love so dearly" Yuri said.

Wolfram shook his head. Yuri was about to ask him to say something when Wolfram said, "Good bye, your Majesty" Wolfram said, as he walked out the door. Yuri grabbed for his hand, looking at him pleadingly. " Please, let me go, Yuri" Wolfram said, his voice sounding tired. "I can't do that, Wolf. I'm selfish. I want to be with you, because I love you Wolfram. I fell in love with you" Yuri finished off on a low note. Wolfram sobbed. "I'm so sorry" Yuri cried out.

Yuri pulled Wolfram to him, wrapping his arms around him. "Let me prove it to you, let me give you myself. All of me. I want to show you how much I love you" Yuri says. He kissed Wolfram lovingly. Trailing kisses down his neck. "I want to marry you" Yuri said. Wolfram looked at him. "Then, let me take you, let me take back what's rightfully mine and never again give that away" Wolfram said. Wolfram picked him up, placing him down on the bed. He placed a kiss to Yuri's forehead. "I'll love you properly" Wolfram said. Wolfram kissed Yuri deeply, putting all his emotion behind it. Then trailing light kisses down Yuri's neck, Wolfram moved away just enough to remove their shirts.

Wolfram began placing light kisses on Yuri's chest, smiling as Yuri's face turned red. " Never forget you're mine" Wolfram said, biting Yuri sharply. Yuri hissed. Wolfram chuckled lightly. Wolfram licked Yuri's right nipple. He bit it lightly and lavished it. Yuri arched and gasped, moaning softly. Wolfram ran his hand down, undoing Yuri's pants. Wolfram then went on to give the other nipple the same attention, which elicited more mewls and moans from his lover.

Kissing down Yuri's body, Wolfram nipped in a couple places, causing Yuri to make sexy sounds and gasps. Getting down to his pants, Wolfram removed them and his underwear. Kissing Yuri's now hard cock, Wolfram nipped the tip lightly. Yuri gasps and hisses loudly, rocking his hips lightly. Wolfram, feeling his pants get tight, Wolfram undid his pants. Pulling out his cock, he stroked it. Putting Yuri in his mouth, Wolfram sucked Yuri, bobbing his head up and down. Wolfram stroked himself to the same rhythm. Yuri trusted into Wolframs mouth and continued to moan. As he gave one last moan, he exploded into Wolframs mouth. Wolfram swallowed every last bit.

Moving up to Yuri's face, Wolfram kissed him lightly. Bringing three fingers up to Yuri's mouth, Wolfram told him to suck. Doing as he was told, Yuri sucked on the digits. Coating each with a fair amount of saliva, Yuri moved his tongue around them. Wolfram groaned. This would be his undoing if he wasn't careful. Removing his fingers from Yuri's mouth, Wolfram placed them at Yuri's entrance. "Wait" Yuri said.

Wolfram looked at him confused. "Sit back" Yuri said. Wolfram, sit confused, but decided to comply. Yuri went down in front of Wolfram. "Yuri you don't-" Wolfram began but yet again got cut off as Yuri's mouth lowered on his cock. Wolfram moaned. "Oh Yuri" he said breathlessly. Yuri had never done this, but he wanted to try. He tried to lower his head all the way but gagged a bit. So he decided to just go slowly with it. Moving his head up and down slowly, he enjoyed the soft moans coming from wolfram.

Getting impatient, Wolfram pulled Yuri up. Placing Yuri in his lap, he smiled. "Relax okay, this may hurt a little" Wolfram said. Yuri adjusted himself so he was straddling Wolfram. Slowly, Wolfram pushed himself inside Yuri. Once he was inside, he didn't move right away. When Yuri nodded, Wolfram took it as an okay. Wolfram began to thrust into Yuri slowly. He didn't want to go to rough just yet. As he thrusted, Wolfram listened to the sounds Yuri made. Adjusting himself a little, he got a loud moan from Yuri. 'Perfect' Wolfram thought. Wolfram picked up pace, hitting Yuri's sweet spot over and over again. Eliciting beautiful sounds from his lover, it was like music to his ears.

Wolfram, wanting to get deeper, flipped Yuri onto his back. Wolfram thrusted deeper and harder. "Oh Wolfram. Oh yes Wolfram!" Yuri moaned out. "Yuri" Wolfram muttered lovingly as he continued. "Wolf… Wolf…. Wolf" Yuri moaned out repeatedly as Wolfram hit his prostate over and over. Suddenly, Yuri felt all the pressure build up. A white fuzz passed before his eyes and he came hard. Wolfram, feeling Yuri tighten around his cock, gave a few more thrusts and came as well.

As the two lay there panting, Yuri smiled. "I love you, Wolfram" Yuri said. "I love you too, Yuri" Wolfram replied. "Do you think we could have the wedding soon?" Yuri asked. Wolfram looked at him shocked. " How does next month sound?" Wolfram asked. Yuri turned to Wolfram and smiled. "Thank you Wolfram" Yuri said.

The Next Day

"I want to marry Wolfram as soon as possible" Yuri said. "What?!" Gunter yelled, voicing Gwendal's irritation. "Absolutely not. We don't have time for that. If you have time for marriage, You have time for your paper work" Gwendal said. Conrart stood there quietly observing the situation. Yuri turned to him. "Conrad?" Yuri asked. "If it's what you wish Yuri, than I see no problem with it" Conrart said. "Conrart"Gwendal grumbled. Gunter smiled. "I shall see to the preparations. A royal wedding must be perfect" he said and went off to look for things. Yuri smiled. Finally a happy ending.


End file.
